Eilixer of Life
by Arel Ansome
Summary: After Voldemorts Defeat, Harry is left alone and Draco has thanks to give. Very sappySlash, HPDM, Someat graphic, Oneshot.


Elixir of Life  
HPDM  
R Rating

Harry was standing outside Hogwarts school on the grounds, staring at the castle. He could do so little about what had happened, the siege had destroyed a good portion of the castle and McGonagall had taken the seat of Headmistress, and was leading the restoration of the building. Harry did not know what to do, he hadn't finished school, he was still awkward with Ginny and would probably remain that way for a while. He had lost a lot in this war, friends, his home, family; but he had gained much more, including a new sense of… sexual awakening he decided to call it. He began fiddling with the elder wand between his fingers. Ron and Hermione had left to get Hermione's parents back, and probably to finally declare their feelings to each other.

"Thinking about your friends Potter? Or preparing to hex someone with that fancy wand of yours?" a voice from his side, sitting next to him. Draco Malfoy, probably the last person Harry wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you want Malfoy? To taunt me for my losses, yell at me for causing the death of your crony, praise and worship me?" Harry responded. It was only a matter of time before Draco knew why Harry had always detested him so much, a revelation Harry had had which caused his awakening.

"Actually, to thank you for saving not only my ass, but my parents. I had taken the time of the Dark Lord seizing our house for them to realize how unstable he was and how deep they had gotten into that tomfoolery. Even I knew it was a bad idea to support him, but I kept my mouth shut since my own fascination with the dark arts and parental loyalty kept me from leaving," Draco said, moving his hand to Harry's, "And because I feel like I owe you something, but I don't know what to get you."

"There's nothing monetary you can get me, Malfoy. I do however, appreciate your admitting your guilt and asking for forgiveness," Harry, to Draco's surprise, left his hand cupped by the blonde's, "Perhaps, you could just be my friend form now on, Draco. Maybe some day we'll be able to trust each other with our lives."

"Harry, I already owe you my life. For me to betray that, not only would I be a bad friend, but I would be a horrible man. Perhaps you'd like to come to my house for a tour and to spend the night under less restricting circumstances?" Draco offered, feeling Harry move their hands palm to palm, and intertwine their fingers.

"I'd like that, Draco; I'd like that. As of now, the only place I have to go involves a screaming portrait, a deranged house elf, and loads of protective curses that I guess are unnecessary now," Harry responded, feeling Draco's hand tighten around his. They both felt the same way, but Harry was not sure if he wanted this for the rest of his life though, and did not want to hurt his new friend. He would see here it lead though, after all, how else does one learn.

Draco checked his watch, "It's almost six, would you like to have dinner at my house as well? Or come over tomorrow?" Draco asked, both boys tightly gripping each other.

"Sure, I'll spend the night and take the full tour tomorrow then," Harry said, as they both to up together and unlinked their hands before traveling off of school grounds, and appearating to the Malfoy Manor.

---

Dinner went well, Harry and the Malfoys discussed the rebuilding of the world, Quittich, and had a friendly argument regarding muggle status and the stature of secrecy and how much it encompasses, as well as the food.

After dinner, Harry and Draco were wandering the halls, Draco indicating what each portrait was when Harry asked a question that would appear vague out of context, "Do your parents know?"

"That I, like you, am interested in both sexes you mean? No, Harry, they thankfully do not and will not as long as I still live with them," he said, dismissing the veil of innuendo they were both tired of.

"So you are aware, even if something ensues it may not last then?" Harry said, as they both came to a stop.

"Harry, that is a risk in any relationship, one I expected from you especially because of the Weasly girl. You love her, right? I would ask why you've come here with me then, but I can guess the answer: you want to stop loving her. Well, Harry, let me tell you it's hard, almost impossible when you truly love someone, so you try even when you cannot have it."

Harry looked confused, if Draco knew, then why are they still here, he wondered as they resumed movement at a slower walk.

"I speak this, Harry, because I love you, and I know that I cannot have you. You may choose to be with me after this night, may even genuinely fall in love with me, but you will always be drawn back to her, unless you dismiss her completely, which is something that somebody as 'heatless' as I could not even do," Draco said, reaching for Harry's hand.

"Draco, you amaze me. I never imagined how deep you were for how much of a bitch you were," Harry said, taking Draco's hand, "Show me where we'll be sleeping tonight," Harry finished.

The boys walked at a quicker pace up several flights of stairs and down a hallway with names etched into the door shining in glimmering silver, embossed in green, except for one, done in Gold embossed in Crimson, which read "Harry; Guest."

"The guest room adjusts its colours to the guest who will be staying there, as well as furniture placement, although not very often the actual furniture inside of it will change," Draco said, handing Harry a small silver key, in the style of a modern muggle lock, a strange thing in a wizard house, as well as a moderate size old fashioned style gold key, " The gold key is for the guest room, the other is incase you need anything in the middle of night, and want to talk to me," Draco said, leading Harry down the hall to the next door, where Draco's name was on the door, and a muggle style lock rested on the door, although it looked as though it had been in the house since it was built. A clock began to strike nine, Draco looked at Harry, "Oh, the guest room as are all other rooms, are equipped with a full bath. If you'd like to share mine, tell me now so I wait for you," Draco said, then added, "If not, then I suggest making use of yours since I believe this is quite an intense activity."

"So, Draco is a virgin? Fascinating," Harry said, smirking trying not to giggle, and found himself getting hit upside the head.

"It's not funny, especially since you're most definitely one too, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Draco said.

Harry was about so speak, but the sound of Draco's parents coming stopped him. They gave a quick goodnight and thank you to Harry, and a parental goodnight to Draco.

The boys, in turn, said goodnight to each other, and Harry told Draco they should bathe together after, since bathing first made very little sense, something that dawned on Draco and made him blush.

Harry spent about three hours staring at the ceiling, he couldn't even pretend to sleep, he was too focused on Draco's words, unsure of weather or not this was the right thing to do. He would figure that out later, as he stood up, and proceeded to walk down the hall in a pair of scarlet, silk pajamas he had been provided by the dresser in the room. As he entered Draco's room, he saw the blond, lying half dressed in his bed, which had a canopy that was pulled back, plucking petals off of a rose, spreading them on his bed. It looked like this was far from his first, as Harry walked in and locked the door behind him, before approaching the bed.

"Draco, I'm here," he said, causing the blond to jump a little, and sever the rest of the petals at the same time on accident.

"Let me," Harry interrupted Draco with a kiss.

"Leave them, it is your romance we're about to fulfill," Harry said, stripping his pajama shirt and pants, revealing Harry's black, fishnet thong and large member as he climbed into bed with Draco, whose removal of his pants revealed silky, silver, bikini style briefs, which almost blended in with his silver blond happy trail, which matched his head.

The boys began to kiss on Draco's bed among the rose petals, and canopy closed itself, allowing a magical simulation of the night sky light them, as their tongues and tightly bunched members rubbed together, making a mysterious minor tone whose dissidence was still beautiful music, in their heads, as their hands traveled up and down each other's naked bodies. Harry began to wriggle out of his underwear, and was helped along the way by Draco, who was manually removing his own. Harry and Draco both paused long enough to look at each other, Harry with magically removed pubes, and Draco with naturally blond ones, which matched the rest of his hair in hue, but was defiantly the proper type of hair.

They continued their kiss by grinding against each other with their now free members, freely rubbing against each other, the passion of both boys heating up. Harry moved his head down, and began to suckle Draco's member, beginning by licking the tip lightly, and moving his head up and down. Draco began to moan at this, grabbing Harry's head, and playing with his hair. Harry continued, for what seemed like eternity to Draco, he had felt himself cum multiple times in Harry's eager mouth, but was still ready for more when Harry stopped, moving to kiss Draco and swap the fluids.

Draco leaned eagerly to Harry's ear, after swallowing his fluids, and whispered three words, "Get in me," he said, grabbing his wand, and placed an enchantment on Harry's length, causing it to begin secreting a fluid, which warmed their skin as it touched, and would suffice in allowing Draco minimal pain as Harry entered his entrance. Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance, and grabbed Draco in a kiss before entering, making sure to absorb Draco's yelps of pain as he was violated , and then eventually he gasps of joy as he felt harry's engorged member strike himself in spots he'd never imagined, making him convulse as ecstasy as the repeated fluid motion caused him to be filled with joy. Harry was enjoying this as well, feeling his member being stimulated by the warmth and softness of Draco's cavity, feeling his entrance get tighter as he moved in, and loosen as he pulled out, he broke the kiss allowing Draco to moan loudly, hoping the walls would absorb the sound. Harry felt Draco's nails dig into his back the pain becoming pleasure, as the same moan he heard earlier escaped the boys lips, and Harry felt the blond boy spasm in a dry orgasm, and realized how close he was himself, and caused him to speed up, panting heavy himself, the loud moaning from Draco making him better, and as he unloaded himself he felt Draco release his load, analy stimulated, hot and sticky onto the stomachs of both boys, causing Harry to collapse, withdrawing from Draco, leaving a load of cum dripping out until Draco could wipe some of the lube away from his entrance, and knowing the lubrication spell had worn off somewhere between Draco's second dry orgasm and Harry's own orgasm.

Harry flopped down beside Draco, both of them panting, they leaned in to kiss each other, "I love you Harry, will you be my boyfriend, my Eilixer of Life?" Draco said.

"I don't love you Draco, I only like you in the way of a mate, but someday I may be able to love you. As to being your boyfriend, I'll answer you in the morning," he said, and kisses Draco, before they both got up to bathe together while Draco instructed a house elf to change his sheets and bring both boys their pajamas as well as towels, and leave them on the bath ledge.

When the boys were done, they slept together in Draco's bed, Harry in his scarlet pajamas and Draco in a pair of emerald green ones, but both boys in the other's underwear.

Draco woke up in pain, and took several seconds to remember why his ass was killing him. He looked around, Harry was nowher to be seen, He looked horrified, as he jumped out of bed and failed to notice the second dresor in the room, before running down to the guest room which now read "Guest" in dull, silver, lettering. Draco walked dismayed back to his own room, still wearing the other boy's underwear. He looked at his door in sorrow, and then realized under neath his name, it read in the same sharp silver lettering as before, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter" over two lines, his eyes got wide with excitement, as he opened the door, and noticed a naked Harry changing into daytime clothes.  
"You had to wake up while I was in the bathroom, didn't you," Harry said, putting on another fishnet thong, and tossing Draco his underwear, before putting on a Black Robe.

"So this is a yes then. You're my boyfriend?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yes Draco, I like you, and I want to see if we can work out," he said, walking over to Draco, and kissing him on the lips, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth to greet him, before stripping Draco and servicing the boy before the day had even started.

-Sylak


End file.
